istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Eclipse Session 11
The eleventh session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 10 The party arrives at a long, covered bridge located on Chernoggar. Claudiu does some scouting by scrabbling alongside the outside of the bridge and spots a group of orcs past a set of doors. He heads back to the party and they prepare for battle. Darrak opens the set of doors separating the groups and finds more enemies, but before he is able to act, receives a number of axes in his body. A symbol of Gruumsh he is standing on amplifies the pain and causes him to fall unconscious. Claudiu brings Darrak back to consciousness with some of his vampiric blood while Bane moves forward to be in a position to blast large quantities of their enemies, but this causes them all to be occupying Gruumsh's symbol of agony. They pay for this as successful hits against one adventurer racks the minds of other creatures standing on the symbol. Before long, the battle quickly starts to look very grim for the party. Eventually Darrak, Claudiu, and Nehem are bleeding heavily on the ground and Bane decides there is nothing to be done and flees. The orcs launch more attacks, killing all of Blindfest but Bane. As he dies however, Nehem's body bursts out in light and flame, destroying some of their enemies. After traveling for a bit in the form of a powerful orc leader, Luthic, Bane spies Nehem emerging not too far away in a relatively small column of light and sand. They decide to return to Tuer-Chern and see if they can enlist any aid from the Banites there. A group of Gruuman soldiers come into view first and Bane takes advantage of his illusory form to order a speedy transit back to the front lines. As they arrive near the docks, Bane demands his escort to rush back into the battle. They feverishly do so and are quickly crushed by a giant rock hurtled from a catapult, after which Bane drops the form of Luthic. When Bane and Nehem reach the docks, they inquire to the Banites there about reviving their fallen comrades. The Banites are impressed by their combat prowess so far and agree to help recover the fallen adventurers. They load a catapult onto the Killer's Killer and bring their ship to the location of the ruined bridge. They use the catapult to destroy the bridge sections where Claudiu and Darrak's bodies had fallen, causing them to tumble far down to the ground. The Banites quickly recover the bodies from the rubble. As they go back to the docks and work on reviving them, both Bane and Nehem go to seclusion to give homage to their respective deities and see if they can aid them further in their quest. When their companions return to the mortal coil and rested, Blindfest head back to the ruined bridge to take revenge on their foes. The Gruuman army has been defeated and is being routed from Tuer-Chern, so they feel it is safe to take the Killer's Killer directly to the bridge. They find their foes in a small chamber past the long bridge section. Claudiu uses his mind control on Luthic to keep her from sustaining a zone that blocked line of sight for the party in the last battle while Bane wreacks havoc on their minds with his own zone and the Gruuman soldiers are defeated without much trouble. There is also a small tent in the room and Blindfest peek inside after the battle is concluded. The tent contains a strange extra-dimensional phenomena and the party readies themselves to proceed through, as they have heard rumors that the djinn, Mihajla, may be inside. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 12 Recording *Part 1 - In which Blindfest nearly all die while fighting orcs, only to return and enact their sweet, sweet revenge.